Another Saturday Night
by Spikes Hunnies
Summary: It's another Saturday night at the Bronze and Spike decides to visit. But there are three lovely ladies waiting just for him. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and ourselves, Py, Kris and Rich. Spike and the first handsome guy belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB or UPN or whoever owns them now. All we know is, we don't, but we wish we did.  
  
Written by: Python Chick, Love's Bitch, and Richess  
  
Finished: July 31, 2001  
  
Another Saturday Night  
  
It was another Saturday night in Sunnydale as three young ladies, Kristin, Python, and Richess, sat at a table in the Bronze, sipping drinks, chatting, and enjoying the music. Then he walked in, tall with broad shoulders, looking like he carried the weight of the world on them. His hair was spiked and a dark brown, his eyes equally as dark. He was searching for someone, and the girls hoped he never found her.  
  
"Now who on Earth is that magnificent hunk?" Py asked, looking him up and down with an appreciative smile. "He looks like an angel." She had her long light-brown hair set in wavy curls reaching just past her shoulders, her hazel eyes examining the newcomer intently. She wore a white tieback top, exposing her back and shoulders, and fitted black leather pants. Very fitted.  
  
"Am I drooling? I think I'm drooling..." Kristin asked, her eyes never leaving the new arrival. She was dressed, ready for a night of dancing in her own black leather pants and tight red t-shirt, both of which showed off all the right curves. Her short red hair was in a wild halo around her face and her green eyes glowed with excitement, looking at the man who had just walked in.  
  
"He is a tasty treat!" Rich asked as her eyes swept over the divine creature that walked through the door, licking her lips. She brushed back a piece of straight chocolate-brown hair. Her dark brown eyes gazed a trail along the new arrival as her full lips pressed into a devious smile. She fixed her form-fitting black cardigan and smoothed her hands along her Buffalo blue sparkled jeans as she rested against the arm of the chair, crossing her legs; swinging her Minola Blahnik-clad feet rhythmically, relishing the handsome stranger's appearance.  
  
Their attention was turned elsewhere as another man walked through the doors, dressed all in black. As he entered the Bronze, the light hit his mysterious, chiseled face and he wore a tight-fitting shirt, leather pants, topped off with a long leather duster; they were practically panting over him. In fact, they were panting over him.  
  
"Who the hell is that? He's gorgeous!" Py said first.  
  
"Hello, sexy...did you see that guy?" Kris asked.  
  
"You'd have to be blind not to see him." Rich said. "I so wanna see what's under that coat."  
  
"I second that motion" Py agreed.  
  
"Yeah, that shirt looks nice and tight...oh bad thoughts...well, really, really good ones, but still." Kris said, not taking her eyes off of him for one second.  
  
"You so need help." Rich said, laughing at Kristin.  
  
"Maybe he heard us, there goes the coat...and...jackpot...dear God, it's Adonis!"  
  
"Just look at those arms!" Py exclaimed.  
  
Rich took a sip of her drink and then examined the blond. "Oh my GOD!! That is a piece of man." Rich sighed, fanning herself and hi-fiving Py. "He is Campbell's 'Mmmm Mmmm Good'."  
  
Looking at Rich, Kris asked, "Do you think he'll take his shirt off if we ask?"  
  
"God, I hope so." Py said, still in awe of the stranger.  
  
Kris was about to ask him to when Rich stopped her. "What? Py wants to see; I want to see; I know you want to see"  
  
"You know the answer to that, but still..." Rich replied. "Could you make us seems anymore desperate, boyfriend-less and horny?"  
  
Both girls looked at their friend and smirked. Then their views changed as they went back to their ogling of the stranger, who briefly said something to a dark-haired guy, turning his back toward them.  
  
"Take a look at his ass!" Py exclaimed.  
  
"Someone get me some oxygen." Kris sighed.  
  
"He could open a bakery with those buns." Py continued.  
  
"You got that right," Rich said, tilting her head to get a better view. "Ooh, that IS a booty."  
  
The sound of laughter drew Spike's attention...he smiled when he saw the three ladies gawking at him.  
  
"NOW can I ask him???" Kris begged.  
  
"Hey, handsome! You wanna sit with us?" Py called, stealing her friend's thunder.  
  
Kris glared right back at her. "Yeah, here's a seat beside me." she offered.  
  
Rich hid in embarrassment. Then gulped as she watched him walk towards them.  
  
"Evening, loves, how's tricks?" the man said, in a delectable British accent.  
  
"Um, I--well we--what I mean is--" stuttered Py, staring at him in awe of his sexy voice as Rich tried her hardest not to drool on the table.  
  
Kris, unable to hold back, spoke to him first. "Sexy accent...where in England are you from?"  
  
"Oh, here and there." he replied, sitting down, appraising all of them, and winking at Rich, who was still cowering.  
  
Rich blushed and took another gulp of her drink.  
  
Moving in the seat next to him, Py asked, "So what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"You three ladies, I suppose." he answered smoothly.  
  
Rich and Py giggled.  
  
"So, you here alone?" Kris asked, touching his arm gently to bring his attention back to her.  
  
Richess glared at Kristin and Spike smiled.  
  
"Not anymore." he replied.  
  
"Same here." Kris said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Rich rolled her eyes and looked at Py. "Actually, we were here all together in the first place in case you forgot." Rich pointed out, turning to Kristin.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. "What? We can't meet new and--" she raised an eyebrow at Spike. "--interesting people?"  
  
"By the way, these gushing fools that you've made us should introduce themselves. I'm Richess, this is Python and this is Kristin. And you are..."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike?" All of the girls said in unison; each having their own visuals of what his name really meant.  
  
Py blushed and cleared her throat. "So, um, have you lived here long? Well, I mean, we haven't seen you around much."  
  
"Only a few years, love. But I've been thinking about sticking around for good."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear...wouldn't want to lose you so soon." Kris blurted out.  
  
Spike chuckled. "So, what can I do for you fine ladies?"  
  
Before she could stop herself, Py murmured dreamily, "What can't you do?"  
  
Kristin laughed. "What was that, Py?"  
  
Richess smirked.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to dance, Spike. How 'bout it?" Py asked quickly.  
  
"Maybe later." Spike said, flashing her a sexy smile.  
  
"So do you normally walk around looking like that?" Rich inquired.  
  
"Lookin' like what?" he asked.  
  
"Edible." Rich said.  
  
"Mysterious." Py replied.  
  
"Sexy as hell!" Kris grinned.  
  
Spike smirked; loving the attention he was receiving. "Yeah, pets, I try to."  
  
"You don't try...you do." Rich sighed.  
  
"Glad you approve." he replied.  
  
The girls then giggled.  
  
"So, Spike, is it? How would you like a drink--" Kris said, grinning. "On me?"  
  
"Let's have it at the table first." he said, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.  
  
"Help me carry them?" she asked, standing up. He nodded and stood, heading to the bar, leaving Kristin with the girls.  
  
"Going to a visual place now that is sooo good." Rich said.  
  
"Right there with ya, Rich...only not with you; with him." Py said, smiling at the image in her head.  
  
"I'm skipping the visuals and going right to the doing." Kris said with a wink.  
  
"You so need help. Because he's mine." Rich challenged  
  
"No, he looked at *me* first when he walked in here." Py argued.  
  
As they walked over to the bar, Kristin lagged a little, checking the man out from behind. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends and flashed them an approving grin. When she turned back around, she caught up quickly to Spike who was waiting at the bar.  
  
She looked at him long and hard, as if trying to size him up, but he didn't flinch under her gaze. Instead, he simply smirked lazily and raised one scarred eyebrow. "I'd take you for a tequila man." she said.  
  
He looked slightly impressed and said, "Right on the money, love. How'd you   
guess?"  
  
"Oh, I used to be a bartender, you get to know these things." She winked at him and ordered two shots with salt and lime. Kristin held up her glass. "To..." she wanted him to finish the toast, so she acted like she couldn't think of what to say.  
  
As if he'd read her mind, he continued for her. "To being 'sexy as hell!'" He  
winked and they licked the salt off their hands, knocked back the shots, and sucked their limes dry.  
  
The short redhead smiled broadly at the bleached blond man before her. "Another?"  
  
Spike met her smile and said; "I thought we were going back with drinks for  
your friends."  
  
"Yeah, we were, but check it out," she pointed at her friends who were glaring at her still, and she waved at them. "They already have drinks."  
  
Waving his hand in an 'after you' gesture, Spike said, "Well, then, set me up another round, pet."  
  
She called to the bartender, who quickly refilled their glasses. Kristin licked her wrist and shook salt on it, then offered it to the handsome man in front of her. "Need some salt?"  
  
The mischievous look in the girl's eye told Spike she was going to be fun. He leaned in, never taking his eyes off of hers, and licked the salt slowly from her skin. Still not breaking eye contact, he took his shot. "Very refreshing." He wet his own wrist and put salt on it, repeating the gesture for her.  
  
"I love tequila, don't you?" The girl winked again, and motioned for the bartender to set them up again. When the shots arrived, Kristin said, "Me first this time." She leaned in close to the nicely chiseled man in front of her, licking along his neck, and covering the wet spot with salt. She pulled back long enough to place the lime in the man's mouth and say, "Stay put." then she licked the salt off of his neck, took the shot, and grabbed the lime from his teeth with her own.  
  
Spike could feel himself on the verge of growling at the girl's audacity, but decided vamping out and taking her in the middle of the club would be bad for business. So instead, he continued to play her game, leaning in to wet her neck for salt. He stopped at her ear and whispered, "I wonder if your skin tastes as good as I think." and off of her gasp, he licked very slowly up the column of her neck, blowing along it as he did, and enjoying the girl's shivers. After that he made short work of the salt, shot, and lime, and leaned back against the bar. "So, pet. Where can I take the next shot from?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Kristin couldn't have been happier with the way things were going. The hottest   
guy she'd ever seen with the sexiest accent she'd ever heard was coming onto her almost as much as she was coming onto him. She let her most mischievous smile slip across her features as she reached for the salt. She opened her mouth and shook the salt onto her tongue. This time, she heard the man's growl, and her knees went weak. He leaned in to get the salt (which was funny, because she hadn't ordered another round) and met her lips in a very gentle kiss. Well, it started out gentle, but as the salt was absorbed into both of their mouths, Spike's tongue began to search Kristin's mouth, exploring every bit, and she kissed him back with equal fervor. She let her arms pull him close, and noticed with not a little bit of pride that he was still growling low in his chest. *Never done that to a guy before.* she thought.  
  
After a minute, she needed air, and she carefully eased away from the gorgeous man who was looking down at her with those deep blue eyes...but then the eyes were looking over her head, and seemed almost transfixed with whatever he was watching. Kristin turned to see, and was immediately fuming when she saw Py walking up to them, holding Spike's gaze.  
  
Py had been watching Kristin and Spike at the bar through jealous eyes, as they tossed back their third shot after licking each other's necks and sharing limes. "She's hogging him! Well, I expect to have my fun too. I'll be back." she called to Rich, making her way through the crowd to the bar.  
  
As she walked up to Spike, he noticed her approaching, not minding the smile she gave him or the slight swing of her hips. "What can I do for you, love?" he asked.  
  
"Plenty, I'm sure," she replied. "But as for right now, you can just dance with me."  
  
She grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor just as a new song began to play, leaving a very irritated Kristin behind. She waved to her friend, flaunting the fact that she'd torn him away from what was looking like a pretty intimate time, and pulled him close, with her arms around his neck, straddling his thigh as he placed one hand on her hip, and the other one on her bare back. She let out a small gasp at the touch of his cool hand on her hot skin, and he grinned at her pleasure.  
  
"So, how did you get a nickname like 'Python' anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask the same thing about yours." she grinned.  
  
"Long story, love. It would bore you." he replied. "Let's just say I wasn't the nicest kid on the block."  
  
Py laughed lightly. "Well I'll try not to provoke you into doing something you definitely wouldn't regret...no promises though." After letting that thought linger in his mind, she continued. "So, Spike, are you still all salty?" she asked.  
  
"You bet, love. Your pal, um, Kirstin, is it? I think she missed a spot."  
  
"Um, it's Kristin." she corrected him, giggling a little.  
  
"Right, right. Well, I hope you can make it worth my while, taking me away from that tasty bird. We were having quite the time."  
  
"Hmmm, well let's see if I can't find that salty spot." she said and descended her lips to the opposite side of his neck, exactly where the salt wasn't.  
  
"Um, love, that's the wrong side." he teased.  
  
"Um, love, no it's not." she mumbled into his neck, making him purr and shudder from the vibrations she sent into his skin. *Purring,* she thought to herself, licking and nibbling his skin as she continued to gyrate against his thigh. *That's a new one.*  
  
Py returned her attention to his face, his well-defined cheekbones, full lips, and his oh-so-blue eyes. Everything about him screamed 'I'm sexy!'...which he definitely was.  
  
She turned herself around so she had her back against his chest. Pulling his arms around her, he brought his face forward so his cheek was mere millimeters away from hers. She raised a hand and rested it on the back of his neck with the other one on the outside of his thigh.  
  
Resting her head back onto his shoulder, she felt his cool breath against her neck and his tongue tracing lightly along her throbbing pulse. She relished in the moment. Here she was with an incredibly gorgeous man and all he wanted to do was dance with her. She grinned to her friends as his hands moved across her stomach, down her thighs and came to rest on her hips. Moving their hips together with their hands exploring each other, Py laughed and spun around to face him again, resting her hands on either side of his neck, and he grinned at her, resting the tip of his tongue on his lower teeth.  
  
Practically nose-to-nose, they danced, well, grinded to the song, never losing contact with each other's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that bore into her hazel ones; it felt as if he was reading her soul, discovering her secrets, reading her mind. Py could swear she saw a flash of gold as she tossed her hair off of her neck. Running his light fingers down her spine, she shivered. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away chuckling, teasing him, making him beg. He let out a soft growl of frustration and she flashed a mischievous grin. She brought her hands down from his neck, and up under his shirt, exploring the finely toned muscles adorning his stomach and chest. She smiled at him as her hands came around to his back, and slipped into the back pockets of his pants, giving a light squeeze. Pulling him even closer, she captured his lips in a tantalizing kiss. The world around her spun as his tongue explored her mouth and battled with hers for dominance.  
  
She pulled away and gasped for air, staring at him with wide eyes. The kiss had been mind-blowing.  
  
"No salt there, pet." he smirked.  
  
"You wanna check again?" she offered, leaning in for a kiss. Before their lips met, Py felt a tap on her shoulder and broke away from Spike to find Rich behind her, smiling innocently, but Py knew she had not-so-innocent intentions. "May I cut in?" she asked politely.  
  
"Um, sure, Rich," Py said, clenching her teeth, not liking the situation at all.  
  
Spike wanted to laugh but suppressed it to a mere grin at the look of death that Py was giving Richess as she stormed over to the bar, where Kris stood.  
  
"So you have had an interesting night haven't you? Having three girls flaunt themselves at you?"  
  
"Well, actually two so far."  
  
"The night is young, Spike." She smiled as his blue eyes danced in amusement. The song changed it was more up-tempo beat and Richess was surprised that Spike danced so well. But usually good dancers were good... *Get that thought out of your mind. Actually, leave it.*  
  
"So, what is the deal with you and your friends?"  
  
"Deal?" Richess asked as she put his hands on her hips and moved seductively to the beat. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow as her hands guided his along her body. She looked over at Py and Kris, who were standing at the bar, glaring at her, and stuck her tongue out at them. The song changed and Spike and Rich looked at each other and instinctively went back to the table.  
  
Spike sat down in his chair and the next thing he knew, Rich was straddling him. He was definitely shocked, but looked completely at ease as he put his hands on her hips pulling her slightly closer. She smiled, as the sexual energy in the air got heavier.  
  
"So you wanted to know our deal?" Richess smiled as she titled her head back thinking. Spike's eyes surveyed the smooth skin along her neck and inhaled sharply as she drew her head back down and stared deep into his eyes. "Well, we are three girls who happen to think that you're extremely attractive; maybe even addictive." Her fingers glided along his hollowed cheeks.  
  
"So is all of this 'treatment' just for me? Or is this an every Saturday night thing?"  
  
"Nope, just all for you." She took off the light sweater that she was wearing and revealed the rest of her outfit. Her dark blue sparkle-ridden jeans were matched perfectly with a black mesh halter-top that left next to nothing in the imagination department. Rich smiled as Spike leered at her briefly.  
  
"So, pet, what wild and crazy ride are you going to take me on now?"  
  
"You must forget that I am the shy one." Rich replied as she nuzzled herself closer to him, her right index fingers traced a pattern long his lips.  
  
"The 'shy one'?"  
  
"Yuppers. Well, kind of." She looked at him mischievously. "You know what they say about the 'shy ones'."  
  
"Yeah, pet, I do. I used to be one of them."  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell me all about it." Richess dipped her head closer to his and began to nibble on his earlobe.  
  
"W-well pet, not too long ago." He felt her begin to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. "I was a shy, innocent typical guy."  
  
"You could never be typical guy. I don't think that could even be possible." Richess pulled back away from him held his face in her hands and gently placed her lips to his.  
  
The kiss began chaste but still sensual. When Richess pulled back slightly and examined his face she leaned in for another kiss. This time it was void of inhibitions. She ran her tongue along his lips and teased his bottom lip with her teeth. He growled as he pulled her closer. His cold hands making her shiver but they didn't deter her in the least bit. She held the back of his neck as they kissed.  
  
The kiss deepened until finally, they looked as if they would absorb each other when a young girl interrupted them, demanding that he leave with her now. Something about a girl named Dawn. Sulking that their night of fun had ended, Rich walked over to the bar and ordered another round.  
  
The three girls watched as the man they had all spent most of the evening trying to seduce, followed the petite blond girl out of the club without question or pause.  
  
Simultaneously, they all looked at each other, and in unison said, "That BITCH!"  
  
It was another Saturday night in Sunnydale.  



End file.
